fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Always Let Your Conscience B Your Guide
"So" Hansom said realising a long breath. "So" both Samuel and Charlie replied. "We haven't done this in a while. All sat on the same table" Sam said awkwardly “I guess we have a lot of catching up to do” he smiled, as Hanson and Charlie smiled back. “So what’s everyone been doing, how's Brie?” Sam asked Hanson. Hanson sighed and took a sip of coffee, as he stared down into the foam he released another sigh. “I don’t know, she lied to me the other day, she said she was in New York, and now we’re acting like it never happened” he moaned taking another sip. Enough about me. Charlie how's your family ?" Hanson asked with a fake smile on his face trying to forget about the Brie drama. “Well my Dad is hardly ever home apparently crime in this town never stops you know. My mom... she has taken this whole thing really weird" Charlie laughed slightly. "Weird how? Like she doesn't except you weird?" Samuel asked Charlie taking a sip of his large coffee. Charlie smirked to himself at how ludicrously untrue that statement was. "No, she actually has really taken to having a gay son. We do allot of stuff together now, stupid stuff, but stuff. It’s nice to be with her. And my brothers on the other hand Jesus, McKenzie is like every Ten year old full of sugar twenty four-Seven, and all round annoying, but he can have his sweet moments, like one time we..." Charlie stopped mid-sentence, both Hanson and Samuel turned round, there at the counter stood Mike, Ice coffee in one hand and a cinnamon pretzel in the other, just staring at Charlie and the boys. The boys stared back, no one saying a single word. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath and turned out towards the exit. "Well that was awkward, what was that all about ?" Sam asked curious as ever. Charlie eyes closed and opened again he shook his head before taking a drink. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't even know myself. He's be acting weird with me as of late, I don't know if it’s the gay thing or. I don't know…Hanson! Please change the subject" Charlie demanded. Hanson picked up his drink and downed the remaining coffee. "Okay NO, I want to talk about Brie. What should I do? Do you think she is hiding something?” he asked a little panicked as Sam and Charlie's eyes widened, they both looked at each other and simultaneously picked up their drinks and sucked on the straws as the ice coffee soon disappeared. "Well" Charlie sighed "Well" Samuel repeated. "I don't think I could give any advice about this considering I’ve never been in a relationship. Maybe you should just talk to her, the truth will come out" said Charlie sympathetically. "Secrets always come out" Samuel added putting his empty cup down. “No matter how deep we burry them. We’ve all learnt that the hard way” he sighed looking back at his two friends. "You're right totally" Hanson said awkwardly "Now enough about me, what about you, how is the life of Mr. Kendrick ?” Hanson asked raising his empty cup. Sam shrugged his shoulders "Eh, being friends with elitist social climbers who only use me to get close to my Dad and get better careers" Sam said bluntly. Silence fell again. "Wow Sam you really do know how to kill a mood" Hanson coughed with sarcasm in his voice. All three boys looked at each other and laughed. But then the smiles faded once again, "So are we going to ignore the giant B shaped elephant in the room, what where those texts about?" Sam asked sounding worried. "It’s probably some dumb joke, Bradley is not back as sad as it is… he's dead, and we are essentially ditching our best friends wake" Hanson replied. The boys again looked at each other, "So, let’s leave" Charlie whispered, as they quickly got up and headed for the door. "Jesus, where to start, a whole section of vegetarian food" Nina exclaimed excitedly grabbing a plate but Brie was hesitant. "I think we should wait for Hanson, I feel rude eating, I mean we didn't exactly know Bradley. What do we say if someone asks us how we know him?" Brie asked confused as she looked around at Bradley’s mourners. "We say we are dear friends" Nina replied taking two slices of vegetarian Pizza. Brie looked puzzled for a bit and looked around again, she nodded to herself. Next thing she grabbed three slices of pizza, a spoonful of macaroni and cheese, and a heap of Salad. Nina stared at her plate with large eyes and a smirk. "What, I am hungry" Brie refuted defensively, Nina looked confused and then stared at her best friend. "Okay, one moment you're saying it’s disrespectful to eat the food and now you're on Man Vs Food, what's up?” Nina asked as she placed some salad on her plate. “Nothing I was hungry but didn’t want to be rude” Brie whispered trying to defend herself as the pair walked towards the drinks. “Oohh Red Wine" Nina giggled gabbing a two glasses one for her and one for Brie. As the two walked to their table" Once the pair sat down on a table on their own Nina placed a glass in front of Brie “None for me thanks" Brie said politely. Brie then began to tuck into the mammoth sized portion of food on her plate. "What but you love red wine" Nina insisted pushing the glass further towards her friend. "I said NO!" Brie snapped hitting the table with a closed fist. Nina was taken back by this her mouth dropped slightly. Brie put her knife and fork down and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Look, I am sorry for snapping, but.." she paused for a moment, and took a deep breath "Can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially not Hanson" she pleaded as her eyes filled with tears. Nina put her glass down and looked straight into Brie's eyes. "Of course what is it B?” she asked as Brie bit her lip and looked around to see if anyone was looking. Brie leaned in "I'm Pregnant" Brie whispered. "WHAT!" Nina shouted at this moment people began to stare at the pair of girls. Nina looked aroud awkwardly before shouting "What is in this Pizza?" trying to cover her mistake. "You're Pregnant, and you haven't told him yet, what the hell" Nina cried. Brie looked away for a moment and took another deep breath “I know, I am working on it, I just haven't found the right to tell him, I had to lie to him though. I went to the doctors to make sure I was one hundred percent chance it was true, and I told him I was in New York but I spent the whole weekend crying in my room" she cried whipping away tears with her napkin Nina also began to cry as she began to dab her tears with her napkin. Nina fanned her eyes and then took her hand, "You'll do the right thing, and just remember what Disney taught us ‘Always let your conscience be your guide you will know when it’s the right time. Hanson is a great guy, he will never leave you" she reassured her best friend. Brie smiled but the tears kept flowing, then Brie saw someone coming out of the corner of her eye and whipped away a tear on her cheek to turn and smile. “It’s him” she whispered to Nina. Nina in a panic downed her red wine and the glass that was intended for Brie. "Hanson hey honey" Brie said quickly as she stood up to kiss Hanson who was followed by Charlie and Sam. "Join us please" Nina coughed indicating to the three empty seats. “Is Randy in here?" Sam asked as both Nina and Brie shook their heads. "He just left, with Rebecca and the others" Nina told him as her words slurred slightly. Charlie sighed "Typical" but Sam just looked at him "Don't. It's his choice, he wants nothing to do with us, and that much is clear" he said in his fatherly tone of voice. Everyone on the table looked at each other, but where interrupted by yet another voice coming from behind Brie. "BRIE HEY" the boys instantly knew who this was they looked up and there stood Robbie Knight. Charlie, Sam and Hanson all exchanged looks of disbelief Charlie began tapping his fingers on the table. Brie got up and hugged Robbie, Hanson bit his lip and glared at the boy hugging his girlfriend. "So Brie how did you say you knew this guy?" Nina asked. Both Robbie and Brie smiled at each other, "Well we were really close in middle school, but then he left after his incident and was home schooled. But not worry because he is coming back to Rosewood High" Sam's neck snapped to look at Hanson, who took a deep gulp. Brie continued "These guys are the best, Hanson actually just reconnected with his old friends, but I am sure they will be super nice to you" she laughed hitting Robbie on the shoulder. Robbie tilted his head and smiled "Oh Brie I already know them, we go way back. But listen I got to go, but see you soon, Nina lovely to meet you. Boys.... Can't wait to catch up… really" he smirked as he spun round and exited. "Isn't he a sweetie?" Brie sighed putting her hands on her chest. “He’s something alright” Sam added on sarcastically. "So how do you guys know him?" Nina asked the boys. "Its a long story, one that I don't think anyone of us want to tell" Charlie replied as the rest of the boys watched Robbie Knight vanish through the exit doors. Charlie, Summer, Sam and Luke are all sitting on a table eating lunch, both Summer and Luke's eyes are fixated on Sam. This made Sam a little nervous he looked down at his jumper and then rubbed his teeth. "Have I got something on me or something?” he asked the trio. But Charlie just laughed and reassured him "No we are just shocked that you're sitting here, we are kinda used to being just us three at lunch. It’s kinda nice to have someone else" Luke looked at Sam with a large smile on his face. Sam smiled back "Well here's more new friends" Charlie said as he stood up and waved Hanson, Brie and Nina over. Everyone exchanged hellos and Luke's smile continued to grow. However Summer was still focused on Charlie "I didn't know you were friends with them again Charlie" she hissed scornfully. Everyone's eyes where now on Summer, "I actually liked it when it was just us three, but whatever" she added taking a bite out of her apple. Nina took Summer's hand "It's ok, we are now all one big group, it’s gonna be amazing" she smiled. Summer just started at Nina and slowly removed her hands shooting a death glare. "Ermmm okay, anyway did you guys watch Game of Thrones last night?" Hanson asked trying to defuse the tension, everyone screamed YES and a conversation began. The group began to talk and talk and talk.It was as if they had all been friends forever, until they all heard the "BEEP BEEP". Everyone stopped for a moment and turned their attention to Charlie who just smirked "Oh that's me sorry, got a text" he told the group as he took his phone out of the pocket and read the text. As he opened the message he cringed slightly. He looked down and it read. “Football supply closet NOW. Come alone or I’ll drag your boy out the closet – Kisses B” ' Charlie looked round to see if he could see anyone texting but half the student body were on their phones it would be impossible to work out who it was. "What's up?" Sam asked looking at Charlie in the eye. "Nothing just my mom asking what dress she should where” Charlie lied. He continued shouting “Crap I forgot my book for English I will be right back" he got up quickly not allowing anyone to question his excuse and he ran out of the cafeteria. "Does he always run out of here?” Nina asked. "Eh pretty much" Luke replied. Sam looked at the exit door and then back down at the table, "He forgot his phone” Sam sighed. “I'll just give to him later" he said putting it in his bag. Just as Sam did this he saw Robbie approach, there was an empty spot on the table now and he knew Robbie was going to sit there. As the boy sat down next to Luke, Sam looked him straight in the eye, but to make sure the awkward eye contact was not noticed by anyone else Hanson kicked Sam underneath the table. Brie took a sip of her drink and introduced him to everyone "Everyone, this is my old friend Robbie Knight, Robbie that is Summer, the gentleman you're sitting next to is Luke they're Charlie's friends, and I believe you know everyone else" she smiled after introducing everyone. Robbie looked at Luke and Summer "It's lovely to meet you both, so what are we all talking about, and why did Charlie leave I was actually hoping on speaking to him, I am gonna be in his English class and wanted to sit next to him, I don't really know that many people here" Robbie said this in a voice anyone could feel compassion for, even Hanson looked like he felt a bit sorry for Robbie, after all, the boys could be blamed for Robbie being home schooled and having no friends. They try and forget the incident, but Samuel couldn't help but drift off to that night, until he was brought back down to earth by Nina's voice. "Oh me and Luke are in that class to you can sit next to any of us" she said beaming him an overly large smile. Just then Nina's eyes turned left quickly, there stood Clara Porter in her cheerleading uniform just watching their table. Soon everyone was looking at Clara. Brie, Sam, Summer, everyone. It was like she had a strange power that she was able to look everyone in the eye at once but she turned briskly away with a sudden hair flick. "Well that was odd" Robbie whispered in an awkward tone. Summer rolled her eyes and giggled slightly taking a bite of her sandwich. "Don't take it personal dude, avoid anyone in Cheerleading uniforms or Football Jackets and you’ll live" she told Robbie Brie frowned "Weren't you a cheerleader, vice-captain. I believe you told me I was too clunky to be on the squad when I was freshmen" she said with a little bit of fire in her voice calling out Summer for being a hypocrite. Summer took this as a personal attack yet she knew where Brie was coming from. She took a deep breath and put her sandwich down. She cleared her throat "I was vice-captain and I am sorry, looking back I hate the person I was during those years" she apologised to Brie offering her hand. Brie smiled “Fine, apology excepted I never wanted to be on the team anyway. I did it to shut my Mom up” she laughed shaking Summer’s hand. As this conversation went on Sam got bored and all he heard was blah blah, he kept drifting to the night of The incident with Robbie, the school bell rung and Robbie yet again stared into Sam's eyes, almost as if he was staring into his soul, and then everyone walked off to their respective classes. Charlie had come straight here, he knew who the text was referring to and there was no way he was going to let that happen. He didn’t even know who this B was or what they wanted, but he didn’t want to risk anything. Charlie looked around the locker rooms he always hated it in here as if PE wasn't bad enough, but changing in front of people much more stronger than him and had better bodies was even worse. He hid behind a locker as someone was heading towards the exit. He approached the door marked "Supply closet". He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He couldn’t see a thing, he was in total darkness when he heard a voice from the other end of the compact closet. "No don’t let it” Randy shouted as the door slammed shut. "Shut" he finished his sentence with disappointment in his voice. "Randy is that you?" he asked as a hone torch shone in his eyes. Charlie flinched , "Sorry, yeah it’s me, what are you doing in here Charlie?” Randy asked his former friend now looking at him in the light. Charlie raised his eyebrows "I could ask you the same thing" he said refuting Randy’s attempts of asking questions. To which Randy stuttered "Yeah.... I'm football Captain.... CAPTAIN... You're not even aloud in here" Randy continued this babbling before Charlie cut him off. "You got a B message too” he said with fear in his voice. "Yeah pretty much. He... She ... It told me to come here, or.. Well I don't really want to talk about what IT blackmailed me with. What did they use against you?" Randy asked curiously leaning against a self. Charlie's lip quivered he was thankful that there was only the phone torch giving off light as he feared his face would give his secret away. "Oh I don't want to talk about it either" Charlie replied as he took a bated breath and continued talking "So where is the light switch in this place?" he asked Randy, as he looked around in darkness. There was a silence as Randy exclaimed "The light switch of course!” Charlie's left eyebrow raised, "You didn't think about a light switch, how long have you been in here?" he asked Randy in a shocked voice, worrying for the blonde jocks stupidity. Randy shrugged "I don't know half an hour" he said in a childish voice. "Without light? Never mind help me look" Charlie sighed giving up. Charlie began to feel the walls as Randy shinned what was remaining of the torch on the wall his phone would soon die and thus the torch would too it was their best option to find the switch fast. Then suddenly Charlie felt it the switch was located between the knee pads and the large stack of lost and found shoes. As he pressed down a confetti and a banner dropped from the ceiling almost like magic, Randy lifted his left hand out and caught the drifting colourful pieces of paper. The banner had a message, scrawled across the pink paper in big black letters where the words '"Bond BITCHES” they knew now why they were here. B wanted Randy back with the other boys, and even though he didn't want to admit it Randy knew, deep down the only way he and Charlie where getting out was if he let Charlie in. A full hour had past and the boys where still stuck in the closet, at first Charlie was anxious that he was missing his favourite class, how much he looked forward to English with Mr. Turner every day. But today he had to spend it locked up with Randy, he was so angry but he put it to one side as he wanted to get out just as much as Randy did. "So what do you think B wants us to talk about?" he asked the footballer player, to which Randy just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think this is about Bradley?" Charlie asked him. Randy raised his head "Of course this is about Bradley. It's always about him, he was a monster and now that he is gone everyone thinks he is a martyr or something. We know what he was, and you know what we were when we were with him, just like and just as bad. I thought seeing Robbie at the funeral would of reminded you all of that" Randy hissed, spitting all of these words out with so much venom and distain. Charlie took deep breaths "We were kids, we were just following Bradley. He was the coolest kid in school, so don't you dare make out like you were against him, you followed him just as much as we did MORE SO, you two were the mean ones" Charlie fired back at him Randy tutted, "Charlie don't you get it, yeah we were all the mean kids back then, but what we did to Robbie, there is a line... and that crossed it, big time” he whispered. "Don't you just love summer, so sad it has to end soon" Bradley sighed as he was sitting on a rock as all the other boys sat on the floor. "Oh well we have my birthday party to look forward to and speaking of parties, I have one of my own" Bradley laughed as he pulled out a flask. "What do you say we make a camp fire and play pass the parcel with this bad boy" he cackled shaking the metal container. '' Randy stood up quickly, even at the age of fourteen he was till stronger than all the boys even Bradley. "Hell yeah" the blonde boy exclaimed, Hanson soon stood up, and so did Sam, however Charlie remained on the floor. He reached for his green jumper and put it over his shirtless body, and just looked up at the others. "What's the point?" he sighed in a depressed voice.'' '' Bradley looked at the other boys, his piercing blue eyes twinkling in the sun set "Go get some wood guys, I will stay here and try and cheer the little drama queen" he laughed kicking a little bit of gravel onto Charlie.'' Hanson and Randy playfully ran off, kicking pebbles as they ran, but Sam lingered looking back. Suddenly they heard something "GUYS" the voice was coming from the Hill facing the lake it was the only way to get down to the lake in fact. Ontop of the green hill stood Robbie Knight. "I was just walking home, I saw you guys, you weren't at Karen Michele’s party, have you been here all day?” Robbie asked the group running down the hill to the boys. "Not that it's any of your business but yeah we have, what do you want?" Bradley barked defensively, "I just wanted to hang with you guys, you never come to parties lately, you do realise that Bradley doesn't control every aspect of your life right?" Robbie laughed asking the boys this question. “We do go to parties. We go to Senior parties” Randy refuted Robbie’s claims, Bradley turned to Randy and flashed him a smile, almost as a thank you for backing him up. Bradley bit his tongue. “Fine stay here with Charlie, we're gonna go get some wood for a fire. Keep the thing happy" Bradley said in a more aggressive tone, walking off he took Sam by the hand and dragged him along. Hanson, Randy, Sam and Bradley all vanished into the woods, whilst Robbie and Charlie where alone together. Robbie looked down at Charlie and gave him a simple wink "You okay?" He asked Charlie who was still on the floor. “Yeah, kind of... no, I just feel bad, and I can't even explain why" Charlie cried. '' ''"Well that's what sucks about being a teenager I guess" Robbie sat on the floor next to Charlie. "It will be dark soon, I've never watched the sun set" he said staring at the horizon on the lake. "Yeah me neither" Charlie replied. Robbie looked at Charlie "I don't get why everyone says its romantic, its beautiful, but not romantic" he laughed awkwardly as Charlie’s eyes where focused on the sun set it was almost as if Robbie wasn't there. '' ''That was until Robbie leaned over and Kissed Charlie, both boys sat there kissing each other the sun in the background they felt completely alone until Charlie backed off "I'm not gay" Charlie refuted. '' "Oh, I... I am sorry Charlie, I, IT was stupid" Robbie apologised rubbing Charlie’s knee. '' Charlie heard the other boys approach, "It’s our secret promise, you too, tell no one" Charlie begged. '' "No one" Robbie repeated winking again.'' (1 Hour Later) The boys sat around the fire, "Okay Hanson's turn, Truth or Dare?” Randy asked "Dare",. Randy smiled. “I dare you to run into the lake NAKED" quicker than anything Hanson had stripped and was in the water "Too easy" he shouted as he was splashing about. Bradley swiftly turned his head, "Okay, Robbie, if you do this, then we'll hang out more. Truth or Dare". '' Robbie took a swig of the flask and proclaimed, "Dare" Bradley grinned, this smile was sickly, like a villain from any film. "I dare you to break into my Mom's shop" Bradley whispered adding his signature Bradley smile to the end of the dare.'' The whole boys were taken aback by this, even Hanson who was putting his shorts back on, "What?" shouted Randy. '' "You can't be serious?" Sam questioned , but Robbie didn't back down in fact he stood up.'' "Its ok guys, I am gonna beat Bradley at his own game" he insisted. Bradley took one final swig of the flask, “Let’s rock” he laughed. "Of course Bradley set him up, but we didn't stick around when the alarms went off did we?" Randy asked. Charlie tried so hard to forget that night and that kiss "No we didn't, we just... Ran" Charlie whispered. Suddenly the door swung open Riley and Blake stood there "What the hell", Riley laughed, "Why are you in there with that fag, dude?" shouted Blake. Randy looked at Charlie he was about to take his friends side and then he remembered the B text. "Oh I am teaching Charlie's little brother to play football and we were picking up shin pads and the door just locked. SO here you go Charlie, tell McKenzie I will be there at five" he said handing Charlie the pads, who was in shock, Randy being nice WHAT. "Erm thanks will do" Charlie said taking them , and leaving the three footballer players behind. Blake looked at the banners and the confetti. “What’s with the sign, and the confetti?” he asked Randy shrugged and again deflected Blake’s question. “I don’t know can you tell me?” he asked the twins. Before they could answer Randy butted in. “Not another word. Get this cleaned up. Captain’s orders” he shouted exiting the closet and walking out of the locker room leaving the twins with clean up duty. . (Interior boys Toilets, Sam is standing there alone Charlie's phone in hand)' Sam didn't mean to look at Charlie's texts, but once one came through allot came through all from the same person William Caraway. Sam was shocked, these messages where essentially proof that a footballer player at their school was gay and was seeing Charlie. The messages were along the lines of "You make me feel different, happier than I ever was with a girl" but they varied to more aggressive texts, texts that made Sam scared for Charlie, even a simple message like "ANSWER MY TEXTS" These texts made Sam's blood run cold. In an unfortunate universal coincidence Charlie walked into the bathroom and saw Sam on his phone. "What are you doing" Charlie shouted grabbing it off him he looked at his screen and saw what Sam was looking at. "Don't say anything he is a good guy, he is just scared okay" Charlie tried to explain. But Sam just looked at him, "I'm not gonna judge you Charlie, because I have no right, but know this, some of these are aggressive, and if he ever and I mean ever does anything tell me ok, Okay?" he shouted. "Okay" Charlie back shouted back. Sam’s stern father figure scowl dropped and a smile came on his face. "But on the other hand YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND OOOOOO. Charlie and Will sitting in a tree" Sam said playfully hitting Charlie’s arm. "Shh if anyone found out he'd be so upset, he's not ready, keep it a secret promise" he pleaded with his friend Sam nodded in agreement and smiled. He leaned against the sink and asked "Sooo, are you happy?" Charlie smiled he looked happier than Sam had ever seen him. "Yes very happy. We met afterschool I was doing lights for Drama Club and he was running around the track. We bumped into each other and the next thing. We were kissing behind the big oak tree” Charlie laughed reminiscing. The two boys stood there, and Sam out stretched his arms and hugged Charlie "I am proud of you, you know that" Charlie’s head was on Sam’s shoulder as Sam said this, due to the fact Sam was significantly taller than Charlie. They smiled but where interrupted when they heard a cubicle door open. Nick was listening, and he stood there arrogantly smiling at the two friends. "Awww Has the shy little wallflower got himself a big bad football boyfriend?" he said in the demeaning voice. "Typical little fly on the wall spying, like the vermin you are" Sam hissed. Nick placed his hand on his chest pretending to be offend, "Ouch hurtful, I thought we were friends, but now that I have something over you two, that can't really come out, I guess you owe me something" the posh boy laughed with delight. Sam stared at his former friend "What do you want?" he asked. Nick laughed again as he approached the sink. "I want your farther to sign my internship form so I can go to the presidential conference... Instead you Sammy" he demanded looking deep into Sam’s eyes. Sam stood his ground, "Sam you don't have to do thi" Charlie whispered but was cut off by Sam saying "Deal",I'd rather stay here anyway. Been to D.C sooo many times" Sam fired back at Nick smiling for good measure. The two boys shook hands and Nick fixed his blue tie, and walked out confidently, by the door her turned and said "Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen, oh and Charlie, don't be a little punching bag yeah, hahha" he cackled as the door slammed leaving the two friends in the bathroom alone. Sam and Charlie stood there, "You didn't have to do that" Charlie said, "Yeah but I wanted to, now school's almost over, what do you say we go to Hanson's mom's shop and get some smoothies, oh and you can tell us about the -B text" Sam said returning to the fatherly comforting tone. Charlie's smile faded, "You saw that too?” he asked Sam. Hanson leaned on the school gates waiting for Charlie and Sam. He looked up at the sky as the sun shone brightly almost as if the world had forgotten what a sad situation Rosewood was in. Everyone was quickly hurrying home. That’s when he saw Brie, he smiled and waved at her. "Hey Baby" Hanson said greeting her with a kiss, "How was Biology?" he asked her. "Good" Brie hastily told him avoiding all eye contact. "I need to tell you something, something big" she added. ''JUST TELL HIM her brain told her but the words couldn’t come out of her mouth. "Is it about New York? Because I wanted to ask you about that" Hanson asked looking away from her. Brie raised her head and smiled. Maybe if she did it quickly it would be less embarrassing. "YES, YES and Nina told me to let my conscience be my guide, you know like Jiminy Cricket and well. It is I err, I er, I was, In er" she couldn't tell him not yet she had to lie AGAIN but what could she tell him. "I was in New York visiting my uncle in rehab" she blurted out. ''NICE ONE BRIE '' she thought to herself. "Oh" Hanson sighed hugging her. "Family stuff yeah I get why you didn't tell me, but thanks for trusting me, look as much as I love you I am meeting Charlie and Sam it’s kinda important soo call me tonight and you can pour your heart out to me” he told Brie as the two other boys approached. “So ready to go?” Sam asked Hanon. Brie faked a smile" Just go it's fine, I have to wait for Nina and Robbie anyway” she sighed as they hugged once more. Brie clung to Hanson’s shoulder before he backed away and he kissed her goodbye. She watched as he walked further and further away. She then clutched her own stomach and began to cry.... The Liars * '''Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 4/17 * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 4/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 4/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 4/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 4/17 Supporting Cast * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 3/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 2/17 (Mentioned Only) * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 3/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 2/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake Masters & Riley Masters - 3/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 3/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 3/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 3/17 * Andrew Garfield as Nick Harris - 2/17 * Ty Simpkins as McKenzie Crew - 2/17 (Mentioned Only) Category:HLL Episodes Category:Fearless Diva Productions